<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fall of a King by graceC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769816">The Fall of a King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceC/pseuds/graceC'>graceC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Before [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Family, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, IRL, angsty, i mean it's not alternate really it kinda did happen, kinda angsty i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceC/pseuds/graceC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been whispers of a rebellion forming, but Techno hadn’t paid much attention to it. He should have. After all, people hungry for power are very dangerous. Deadly, even. </p><p>	They had found a way to strip Wilbur of his Admin abilities. And everything went to hell after that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Before [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fall of a King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wilbur likes TNT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade hated the word ‘king’. He despised the formal title with everything in his being. Frankly, right about now, he was really regretting murdering the previous monarch. Don’t get him wrong, the perverted piece of shit really deserved it, but this wasn’t something Techno had ever wanted. </p><p>	Techno was made to fight and travel and explore. He felt cooped up in this castle. He could admit though, it had gotten significantly more tolerable when he had brought his brothers to the Antarctic Empire. </p><p>	Where Technoblade lacked the regality of being a Royal, his twin brother excelled at it. Wilbur had grown into his role as Prince of the Antarctic Empire with grace. He had done so well that Techno elected him the Admin. The culture here dictated that every new king got to choose a new Admin. </p><p>	Admin’s had always thoroughly terrified Techno. They had the power to stop respawn, to ban people. The previous server they boys had lived on hadn’t been ruled in such an organized fashion. They never even knew the name of their Admin. And now their brother was one. </p><p>	This was another role Wilbur excelled at. He took the power in stride and had never abused it. He was an incredible leader, far more fit to rule than Techno. And if he could give the crown to his brother, he would. But, sadly, he couldn’t. Wilbur would have to perma kill him to get the throne.  Neither twin was very open to that path. </p><p>	In reality, Techno was mostly a figure head. Wilbur handled his Admin duties, which consisted of punishing the worst of the worst and keeping the server running smoothly. Phil took care of almost everything else. </p><p>	Even Tommy, the wildest and most reckless of them, was a fantastic Prince. He loved his people and the responsibilities of the social side of the crown had eventually fallen to him. </p><p>	They only ever really called on Techno when they needed a show of power or brutality. If there was one thing Techno was better at than his brothers, it was violence. He spent most of his time in the library or hunting down dangerous mobs. Maybe, if he had been doing his job, he would have seen this all coming. </p><p>	But he hadn’t, so here they were. </p><p>	There had been whispers of a rebellion forming, but Techno hadn’t paid much attention to it. He should have. After all, people hungry for power are very dangerous. Deadly, even. </p><p>	They had found a way to strip Wilbur of his Admin abilities. And everything went to hell after that. </p><p> </p><p>	As soon as Wilbur’s power was gone, they invaded the castle. Techno had been lounging in his throne, one leg thrown over the side. Phil had been doing paperwork at the table and Tommy was napping on the steps to the throne. </p><p>	Wilbur burst through the doors, pale and breathless. “They’re coming.” </p><p>	Tommy blinked blearly at him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “What?” </p><p>	It was then they noticed Wilbur clutching his chest, his short, pained breaths. Techno sat up straight in his throne. Phil’s pen clattered onto the table. </p><p>	“I’m not an Admin anymore. I can’t stop them.” The next few moments were a blur, but when the rebels finally made their way into the throne room, Techno was ready. </p><p>	He still lounged in his throne, but now he was dressed in well fitting netherite armor, his matching sword resting on the arm of the throne. His brother’s were similarly doned, hiding in the shadows. </p><p>	Technoblade could have slaughtered his way through the castle and crushed this rebellion under his boot if he had so desired. But, honestly, he didn’t really care. They could have the damn kingdom. </p><p>	They didn’t know that the kingdom was dead broke from the most recent winter, which had been unusually brutal. They didn’t know that two of the neighboring kingdoms had joined up and were encroaching on Antarctic territory. </p><p>	They could fucking have the empire. </p><p>	But he would be damned if they hurt his family. He was keeping the crown too, they could get fucked. </p><p>	“Boys,” He drawled in his signature monotone. There were four of them, dressed in enchanted diamond armor. Black masks covered the bottom half of their faces, but he could imagine the sneers there. “What can i do for you?” </p><p>	“We’ve come to kill you,” One of the men blurted out, seemingly nervous. He should be. </p><p>	Techno titled his head, “You haven’t heard?” The men shared an anxious look, he couldn’t help but smirk. “Technoblade never dies.”</p><p>	There was a flash of purple particles and Techno now stood behind the four men. In one clean move, he gutted one, spun and beheaded another. He left the blood splattered across his cheek. The two remaining men charged him in unison. They were either smarter or just better than the two men lying dead on the floor. But, regardless, Techno came out victorious. </p><p>	He sheathed his sword and turned to where his brothers stood, their invisibility pots finally wearing off. It looked off to see Wilbur in armor. He decided he didn’t like it. </p><p>	‘Ready?” He asked. Phil nodded and unlatched the window behind him. His elytra unfurled, giving him a wingspan of easily 6 feet. It had been decided Phil would take Tommy with him, flying them both to safety out of the capital. Wilbur was to stay with Techno. </p><p>	He had unfinished business. </p><p>	Phil didn’t acknowledge the bloodshed in the courtyard below him and Tommy pointedly ignored it. Phil grabbed his baby brother around the waist and dove out of the window with no hesitation. </p><p> </p><p>	In the end, Technoblade did slaughter almost everyone of the people invading his castle. He did so as a cover for his twin, who planted TNT in the vulnerable portions of the palace. It didn’t matter if people escaped the massacre he was currently raining down if the building collapsed as soon as he left. </p><p>	As he slit the throat of the last masked man in the ballroom, Wilbur strolled in, for all the world looking unbothered. There was blood on his armor. Techno didn’t ask where it had come from. </p><p>	Wilbur gave his twin a nod, the ghost of a smile on his lips. Techno knew his brother enjoyed bloodshed just as much as him, he just never showed it. </p><p>	Techno let the body drop to the floor and reunited with Wilbur at the door. They walked out of the castle doors, onto the courtyard, stepping over the bodies strewn about, and past the gates. They turned in unison, Wilbur pressed the button. </p><p> </p><p>	Technoblade and Wilbur were on the run for three weeks after, avoiding assassins and loyalists to the previous reign. It was another month before they deemed it safe enough to contact Phil. Another exhausting two weeks and the brother’s were finally back together. </p><p>	Phil had commandeered an abandoned two room cabin on the very edge of the server. In the two months they had been rogue, Tommy and Phil had fixed him up pretty well. There were torches decorating the porch and lighting up the inside. </p><p>	Techno and Wilbur were cautious as they approached the homey looking building. Apparently, they weren’t careful enough because suddenly the door was thrown open and Tommy was sprinting at them. Wilbur took a single step back and let Techno take the impact of a 6’3 hyperactive teenage boy. Techno glared at Wilbur playfully over Tommy’s shoulder. </p><p>	Wilbur flipped him off then promptly joined the hug. </p><p>	Tommy pulled back first, beaming. </p><p>	“You blew up the castle,” Came a vaguely disappointed voice from the porch.</p><p>	“It was Wilbur’s idea.” Techno said immediately, it was instinct really. Wilbur scoffed loudly and glared pointedly at him. </p><p>	“Fuck you.” </p><p>	Phil chuckled and pulled the twins in for a quick hug. Then he waved everyone back into the house. </p><p>	And everything got pushed to the back burner as the family laughed and joked and caught up with each other. Where they were going to go was disregarded. If they were going to stay together wasn’t even thought of. </p><p>	For one more peaceful night, everything was good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>